Even More Flashes of Dramione
by Jazzy1
Summary: My third attempt at the Ipod shuffle challenge. Ten little bursts of Dramione for your reading pleasure. Check it out and write your own! They're super crazy-awesome fun!


_**Ipod Challenge: Put your ipod (or iTunes) on shuffle. Write a Dramione drabble for each song. Start writing when the song begins and stop when the song ends. Do this for 10 songs. **_

**Emotions: Samantha Sang ft. Bee Gees**

Hermione flung herself down onto the bed, letting her head hit the pillow in a frenzy of curls that hid the stream of tears pouring down her face. She couldn't understand how men were able to be so daft and oblivious to the feelings of other people, especially women!

A soft rapping came at the door.

"Come in," she muffled into her pillow but did not sit or look up as the visitor entered the bedroom.

"I saw what Weasley did out there," came a sympathetic voice.

"So…" responded Hermione with a sniffle. She burrowed her face further into the pillow and refused to look up.

The visitor sat down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her back, cautious to respect her space and feelings.

"If you trusted me the way you do him, I would never give you a reason to cry like this. I know we've never been much, hardly friends even, but I know I could do better by you than he ever has."

Hermione rubbed her tear-stained eyes on the back of her sleeve and peered up at the man looming above her.

"I doubt that Draco. You have twice as many girls throwing themselves at you as Ron."

"I don't see any of them. Never have. Only you. It's always been you. If he can blow you off like that for a witch like Lavender Brown, then he clearly doesn't understand the treasure he has in front of him. Unlike him, I see you for what you are."

Hermione didn't know what to say to this and remained silent as she slowly sat up in bed and faced Draco.

"Don't let him control your emotions like this Hermione," pleaded Draco as he brushed back a lose strand of hair that was flirting with her cheek. "You're better than this…you're smarter than this. I know it and you know it. Give up Weasley, and what say we get out of here all together?"

"Where would we go?"

"A broom can take you anywhere you want to go."

"You know that I get nervous flying."

"Then I'll just have to hold onto you a little tighter so you feel safe, now wont I?" said Draco as he stood up and extended his hand.

**Almost: Tracy Chapman**

"I don't know why you care so much Draco", said Blaise nonchalantly as he popped another chip into his mouth and began to chew. "She's just another witch, a mudblood at that. Brush your shoulders off and move onto the next conquest.'

"It's not just that," Draco scowled as she watched the two of them approach the register from the other end of the cafe. Weasley's hand was tightly interwoven with hers, resting in-between their bodies. Neither of them had noticed Draco's presence watching them from afar, not yet anyway.

"How she could just go back to that, I will never understand," he said with a shake of his head.

"People go back to the last time they think they felt happy. Not that it matters, they belong together. The mudblood and the blood traitor, it's always made sense. What I don't understand is why you care," said Blaise.

"Because, for once, I almost had something…" Draco caught his tongue. How could he explain it to Blaise? His friend would never understand what he felt, and what he had lost. For Blaise, life was still so simple; blood rules, and high class society was all he'd ever known. Draco had learned that the world spread so much further than those trivial things. Hermione had shown him the truth of it all, and then he had ruined everything.

"You almost had what?" asked Blaise with a doubtful, and bored expression.

Draco swallowed roughly as he turned away from the departing couple before they noticed his watchful gaze. Once he was sure Hermione and Ron had left the shop, he finished his thought. "I don't expect you to understand this, but I almost had it all."

**Elizabeth on the Bathroom Floors: The Eels**

"Hermione?" After knocking a few times, Draco pushed at the front door to find that it wasn't locked. He peered inside and called out again, "Hermione? Are you home? You never showed up for work and a few of us are worried about you."

No answer.

Draco furrowed his brown with concern and welcomed himself inside. Crookshanks ran up to him and pressed his furry body affectionately against the bottom of his legs, purring as he did so. The cat looked up at him expectantly and meowed loudly.

Draco bent down and scratched behind the cat's ear. "You sound hungry, you mangy thing. Where's your mother, hmm?"

Crookshanks quirked his head to the side and stared at Draco blankly before running over to his food bowl where he flung himself down onto the carpet and began to roll around as he purred.

Ignoring the cat, Draco started to walk towards Hermione's bedroom. He could hear the sound of running water coming from her bathroom. At first he thought that she may be in the shower, and that would explain why she hadn't heard him calling for her. It wasn't until the noticed the pool of water accumulating outside the bathroom door that his stomach dropped.

"Hermione!?" he cried out in a terrified panic. Draco shot through the hallway and, without invitation, burst open the bathroom door with intense force.

**Homeless: Ed Sheeran**

The windows of the Knight Bus rattled beneath her as she attempted to lean against the glass and take a brief nap. Sleep was nowhere to be found, if even momentarily, as she unsuccessfully rested against the panel. It seemed that as soon as she found a comfortable spot, the bus would lurch and force her awake.

With reddening eyes, she gave up on the prospect of sleep and leaned back in her seat as she waited to arrive at her destination.

The bus came to a jarring halt and let on another slew of passengers.

"Just what I need," she muttered to herself as she noticed a familiar head of blonde hair ascending the bus stairs.

As usual, he noticed her right away. She tried not to look too displeased as he approached her.

"You look exhausted," he said as he sat down next to her, as he did every night.

"Just a bit," she answered sarcastically.

"You know what I think? A night out would do you good. You work far too much," he suggested.

It seemed that this was at last the fiftieth time they'd had this conversation. "I'm not going out with you Draco," she shot him down as she pressed her fingers into her stressed temple.

"It doesn't have to be a date Hermione. Why don't you get off at my stop? Come over for a bit and I'll make you some tea…or something stronger if you'd like. Seems like you may need it, if you don't mind me saying."

Hermione shook her head and pretended to be fascinated with the blurred scenery out the window.

"No. I can't. Not tonight."

"You said that last night."

"And I'll say it again tomorrow."

Draco sighed. "Look, I know that you're not ready to see anyone since…you know, but he's gone and you deserve to be happy eventually. Don't punish yourself like this. You need a break."

Hermione's body stiffened at the mentioning of Ron's death.

"I realize that," she said softly, but continued to stare out the window.

Once again, the bus game to a sudden halt.

"This is my stop," said Draco getting up. "If you change your mind about that cup of tea, just remember that you're welcome at my place."

"I'll remember that."

**Take Back the Night: Justin Timberlake**

"Stop overthinking it," prompted Draco as he pulled back Hermione's curls and graced her neck with a smooth line of kisses.

Hermione groaned as she leaned back and allowed her body to fall back into his. "It's just that I don't know that we should be doing this…"

"We can do whatever we feel," encouraged Draco as he ran his hands up the side of her curves, "This entire night belongs to us. No one knows where we are, and no one cares what we do…"

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip and turned around to face the stunning, grey-eyed man standing before her. "What about tomorrow, hmm? What happens then?"

Draco smirked and pulled her in closer, "Don't worry about tomorrow. Let's just think about right now."

"I can't just let you use me up and toss me out Malfoy," warned Hermione with a flirtatious lift of her eyebrow.

"I don't intend to. I plan on using you up over and over…and over again…"

The butterflies in Hermioen's stomach were going bezerk as Draco's slick tongue began to draw circles across the soft surface of her skin, blazing a lustful trail from her upper neck down to her collar bone.

"That feels so good," she groaned helplessly.

"I know it does," he bragged confidently. "Just think about how much better that would feel…other places." He suggested as his fingers lingered dangerously close to her lower hip and started to descend…

**Roxanne: The Police**

Draco strolled through the red light district, searching intently for the kind of girl he desired.

"Where'd that oaf Goyle go off to?" he asked Blaise as they meandered past a glass paned display showing two large-busted blonde witches having a go with each other in an effort to lure in potential clients.

Blaise shrugged as he paused to watch the slow in front of them, "No clue. Probably off pounding some whore through a wall or something. You know how he is."

Draco chortled, "Impatient brute."

Blaise nodded in agreement.

"No," Draco ran his hand down the glass as they observed the show in front of them with curious intrigue. "I'd rather take my time finding the right selection instead of just falling into the first slag I see."

"I hear what you're saying mate, but sometimes you just gotta go for it. When you know what you're looking for, it's easier to find what you want," he said as he eyed a red-headed witch leaning seductively against the corner post who staring him down intently. "Ah… I'll catch up with you later yeah?

Draco rolled his eyes and continued on without his friend. "Yeah, I guess."

He walked through the district alone, his hands shoved deep in his pockets until he found exactly what he was looking for. Leaned up against the brick wall of a secluded alleyway was a curved woman with skin like cream and deep brown eyes that penetrated the darkness of her dingy surroundings.

"You free?"

She nodded yes but said nothing.

Draco approached her and roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair in his hand to feel the texture of her curls. "You're no Granger," he snided in a mocking voice, "but I guess you'll have to do for tonight."

**Put It in a Love Song – Alicia Keys and Beyoncé**

"You know that I love you Hermione. Don't go! Please, you're being ridiculous!" pleaded Draco as he chased after her.

"Do you?" she shot around with furious eyes.

"Yes! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it! You're over-reacting!"

"I don't want to guess how you feel half the time Draco! You do this every time! You wait until I've had enough of you to admit how you really feel about me! But it doesn't matter this time because I'm done! I don't care what you have to say!" She huffed and continued to walk away from the distraught Slytherin.

Draco continued to chase after her. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? I said that I love you! That means something. I don't say that to just anyone."

She kept walking but he stayed closer to her trail. "It doesn't matter what you tell me Draco. Your actions mean a lot more than your words. I'll have you know that I could easily find another wizard to love me who doesn't take as much effort to keep as you do!"

Draco stopped in his tracks and let her walk past. "You don't really love me back then do you?"

Hermione stopped as well and turned around. "I did love you Draco but I don't want to be in love with someone who doesn't want me back."

"I do want you."

"I don't believe that anymore. If you really wanted me, and if you really loved me then you would find a way to work it out. I don't want to deal with this mess anymore. I'm sorry, but I just don't have time for it! This is not how I want to live my life!"

**The One: Backstreet Boys**

Draco pushed his way through the bustling crowd of people. He didn't care who he had to shove past to get to the other end of the station. All he cared about was getting to her as fast as possible.

He arrived just as the train was pulling in. Anxiously, he waited for the doors to open and the people to pour out.

The moment she stepped off, he caught her eye.

"Draco?"

He could see his name formed on her lips as she spotted him from afar. They ran towards one another at the same time, meeting in a tightening embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he said with an air of relief as he pulled her desperately into his arms.

"I can't believe we got out of there alive," she said through tears that quickly began to form.

"It's okay Love. You're here and I've got you now. You're safe. I'm so glad that you came here to me. I can take care of you from here."

"I didn't know where else to go."

"Shh, it's alright," he comforted her in his warm embrace. "You know that you can always come to me."

**Mountains – Emelie Sande**

They lay in bed together for what felt like hours, the sun steaming in through the window to blanket them in a warming light.

Draco's fingers absentmindedly stoked her hair, pulling gently at her buoyant curls. "I trust you, you know?"

Hermione smiled contently as she lay on his bare chest drawing her finger gently across the canvass of his cream-like skin. "I love you," was her simple reply.

Draco smiled in amusement, "Well yes, that too. That goes without saying. After all, I wouldn't have gone through any of this if I didn't love you. We both went through hell to get to this point, didn't we?"

Hermione nodded in agreement as she swung her leg over Draco's side and turned to look him in his steel-grey eyes. "So, what's next Mr. Malfoy?"

With a thoughtful expression, he considered the answer in his mind. "First, we need a bigger bed."

"A bigger bed?" she repeated with laughter.

"Yes, one with lots of pillows so that I can throw you about as much as I please without having to worry about you getting hurt."

"Well, maybe. You always have gotten rather aggressive when you like something."

"I prefer to call it passionate," retorted Draco as he pulled Hermione down into a full kiss and dragged her beneath the covers.

**I Decided: Solange**

"I told you that I don't dance," protested Draco as he was pulled onto the dance floor by a very determined and attractive witch.

"You don't have a choice," teased Hermione as she forced him to the center of the dance floor.

"This is so awkward for me. You have no idea," he complained as she began to move effortlessly along with the beat as he stood helplessly before her.

"It's only awkward because you're gawking. Come on," she encouraged as she took hold of his hands. "Move along with me. Just feel what I'm doing and go along with it. Stop thinking."

With tense breath, Draco complied with her request. "I'm not enjoying this," he stated for the record.

"Of course you're not," said Hermione with a playful smile.

"I'll also have you know that no witch has ever gotten me to come to a wedding before. I hate these kind of events."

"You only hate them because someone else, other than you, receives all the attention for the night. You're such a brat," she teased.

"That's not why and you know it."

"Isn't it?" she giggled as she raised his arms so that she could twirl herself under it.

"Show off," muttered Draco with a glare in his eyes, even though a contradicting grin was growing on the corner of his lips.

"I think you kinda like it when I show off."

"Perhaps I do," he answered as he lowered his grip onto her hips and, without realizing what he was doing, began to move along with beat.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: I haven't done one of these in a while and thought it was overdue. Besides, it's a really great writing exercise. If you enjoyed this, or any of the other ficlets I've written, you should try to write your own. If you do, let me know. I'd love to read it!

Check out some of my completed works if you want: Flashes of Dramione, More Flashes of Dramione, The Possibility, Prohibited Behavior, Torn and Bridges.

My in-process works are: On the Run, and Picking up the Pieces.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
